narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Lightning
Fighting Style Considering that the technique Darui used is unlikely to be the only technique involving black lightning, I think this article should be turned into something like Gentle Fist, a page on the style, also listing the derived techniques. I'll add the jutsu infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 00:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, that could work. --NaruHina fan (talk) 00:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I must admit your signature confused me there a little bit friend. Anyway, I also agree with Omni. ~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 00:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree I think with the page style Omni... but a fighting style? I don't think it should be listed as that. . .--Cerez (talk) 00:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Destruction Bug Host Technique is listed as a fighting style. Gentle Fist as mentioned before is a fighting style as well. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well Gentle Fist decor. But if Destruction Bug Host is listed as such, I suppose it's fine then--Cerez (talk) 00:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think it shouldn't be listed as a fighting style...it's only ninjutsu. It's nto taijutsu or a type of strategy. It doesn't coincide with the definition or connotation of a fighting style so why is it listed as one? Also someone should really find a Japanese RAW image for it. I've tried, but had no luck. -Banan14kab :::::::Black lightning doesn't seem to be a single powerful technique, from which just a few are derived. From what I understood from the chapter, it's like a discipline within Lightning Release. Omnibender - Talk - 10:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible Name One possible name would Kuro Kaminari (黒雷) Hisagi. (talk) :Possible isn't confirmed, wait until a raw is available. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) One probable raw.Hisagi. (talk) Omnibender, esse Hisagi é meu amigo fala em português também, fala com ele em português para ele entender melhor por favor! LosErmanos - Talk - ::I think that until you leave the RAW version use "黒雷" '''Kuro Kaminari --[[User:Leodix|'''''Leodix]] (Talk | ) 02:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Hisagi, não estou dizendo que a técnica não tem nome, só que a gente não vai e coloca um nome só por que ele parece correto. O que eu já vi de site sobre Naruto em português dando nome japonês pra técnica que jamais recebeu nome dói. Nesse caso, a gente deve usar o termo que foi usado no raw, assim que estiver disponível. Omnibender - Talk - 10:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::So...you know...whatever language that is?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 11:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Amaterasu similarity Wouldn't mentioning that we are at least aware of the similarity somewhere on the page keep the random users from editing stuff about it on the page and the talk page? Because there's always some guy that thinks we haven't thought of it and thinks he has a genius idea... and goes on and edits it into the page. --GoDai (talk) 00:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :But friend, Amaterasu burns and this electrocutes. The only thing they have in common is color. I don't think we'll have that problem either way --Cerez (talk) 00:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough, but I mean obviously fire burns and lightning electrocutes. I meant something like... counterparts. But anyway yeah I guess it isn't necessary then. --GoDai (talk) 01:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Image I added the image File:Black Lightning.png. Do you agree with it, until you leave the RAW version? --[[User:Leodix|''Leodix'']] (Talk | ) 06:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing missing on that file is a fair use rationale. Omnibender - Talk - 10:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke? Didn't Sasuke use Black Lightning at the Final Valley? He used a "Black Chidori", right?--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf